Puppy Love, Gift Wrapped!
by Purple-Meter-Eater
Summary: Why is Ed acting so weird, and whats in the package? Wow, This is my first fanfic ever. Please R&R. Light Flames welcomed
1. Why?

**Hi. This is my first ever fanfic so wish me luck. I made it to where Ed never went through the gate. Sorry It would just make this story really complicated If he did. I guess Ed is around 19 and Winry 18.**

I don't own FMA, yada yada yada

It was a fine lovely day in the country side of Rizenbull. Yes, it seemed like a lovely day, for most. One of the residents by the name of Winry Rockbell recently lost her last remaining blood relative. No one saw Pinako's death coming, it was all quite sudden. The woman was known all around the area as the spunky old automail engineer. Her funeral was flooding with people with Winry in a front row seat wearing all black. It made the young girl feel better that so many people came to give their last goodbyes to the woman that raised her.

Despite all of that, her heart was pained by the fact that her two best friends did not make it there. She was confused by this. She had heard that the military would give the day off for funerals and other family emergencies, so why weren't they here with her? She honestly didn't know why they couldn't make it. She thought about it long and hard,

'_Do they even know that Pinako is dead, do they even care that I'm now all by myself?'_

A week has past sense that day. Along the dirt pathways of the countryside a figure was walking. He had a huge body, would most likely scare most folks off, even though he has a very caring heart. He stood out very easily which could be a gift or a curse for him, but that didn't matter anymore. Next to him was a boy around the age of 12. He had a red coat that hung down to the ankles with a black shirt and black pants. He understood what he was doing there, unfortunately Armstrong did not.

"Tell me Alphonse why didn't Edward want to come?" Armstrong asked. Al has had his body back for about six months now, and he finally summoned up the courage to show it to the people of his home town. Call it funny or strange, but he was scared that they would prefer him in his armored body. They were use to it after all.

"I really don't know Armstrong, He's been acting strange lately anytime anyone happens to mention Rizenbull. He didn't even tell me about Granny Pinako's death until after her funeral date." Alphonse said while looking down at the package he was holding. Ed had told him to give it to Winry for him. Alphonse, being the nice brother that he was didn't peek inside of the package, but every once in a while, he could've' sworn he heard whimpering come from it. That and it had a whole bunch of small holes in it. Was it an animal of some kind? Ed did tell him to make sure the box was in peak condition and not to be shaken or turned. '_I guess we'll just have to wait and see' _Alphonse thought to himself.

Sorry I made that so short. I'm planning on updating soon. Please Review.


	2. Reply to Reviews

**PandaRocks-** No, I havent given up on it yet. Im working on it, Promise!

**C.A.M.E.O.1. and only-** lol I havent seen the movie yet. (I just no more spoliers than you can shake a tail feather at). I'll try to fit in what they are all wearing in later chapters thanx!

**Fearless Fighter-** Wow, you're adding this to faves! Im honored. totally shocked

**HM-Babe-**Thank you I'll try.

**New Moonfull Moon-** I'll try to update, thanks for the review. X3

**MusicalRileyChan- **wow, you are the best guesser ever! (lol) Anywho I was thinking about making one of the characters have a wacky mental breakdown just for laughs. Im thinking Armstrong, but Al might work too. lol

_**Thank ye all for the reviews. Im just tickled pink that you like the story. Just to let you know I havent given up on it yet. Its just that sophmore year has given me a new definition of school work. That and I have a puppy to take care of (which is what gave me this idea for a story XD). It may be a while. But im working on it. Im hopeing to post 3 chapters at a time and stuff like that.**_

_**cya in the long run**_

_**PME**_


End file.
